Body fluid absorbent wearing articles of the disposable underpants type include pants-type diapers, underpants and training pants for infants and small children and incontinence underpants. A method for producing such disposable wearing articles is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-113042.
What is required for the method for producing disposable wearing articles is to maximally reduce trims (loss parts) produced by cutting webs (sheet-shaped backing materials such as nonwoven fabric) in the production process. This enables the production cost for wearing articles to be decreased.
Further, when a produced disposable wearing article is worn, the tensions (shrinking forces) of elastic members adhered to sheet materials covering a front part and a back part are required not to differ. Since this makes it unlikely for the front part and the back part to be wrinkled, the disposable wearing article can look nicer to improve the product value thereof.
In order to meet the above requirements, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing disposable wearing articles that can reduce the production costs and improve the product value.